Star Wars: The force unleashed
by redwingjohn
Summary: MOving to ranger24's profile
1. Cast

RedWingjohn: This is my first real story. Hope you like it!! Co authored by Ranger24 my brother.

Cast

Apprentice: Zuko

Vader: Darth Madara

Juno: Mai

Proxie: Seamus

Emporer: Voldimort

.Kota: Ranger24

Kazdan Paratice: Gizmo

Shak Ti: Jean Gray

Shadow guard: Lucious Malfoy

Ozzick Sturrn: Harrie

Maris Brood: Katara

Bail Organa : Chris

Prisece Leia: Yuffie

Storm troopers: Wyoming Clones

Kota's militia: Blue militia

Rodins: The Spongebob fish

Junk bots: Lopez bots

Felicuians :Jackals

Wookies: Elites

Dark Felicuians: flood jackals

RedwingJohn: Okay now without further a due…

Ranger24: HEY!!

RedWingjohn: What?

Ranger24: Are you doing this without me?

Redwingjohn: Maybe…

Ranger24: Screw you.

RedWingJohn: Okay, and now the Force unleashed!

_A long time ago in galaxy far, far, away; but somehow in the future._

**STAR WARS**

**THE FORCE UNLEASHED**

**The jedi order is all but gone and the old republic is dead. In its place the ruthless, and pedophilic, lord Voldemort has established the Galactic Empire. The Empire is both racist and sexist, but strangely not homophobic.**

**Anyways on the planet of Sanghellios Lord Madara has arrived on an important mission from his master….**

Ranger24: Well that was fun.

RedWingJohn: Yeah go me.

Ranger24: What are you talking about I wrote it?

Redwingjohn: Yeah well you are also writing the next chapter!

Ranger24: Great expect update by Tuesday at the latest.


	2. Dark Apprentice

**Ranger24: Okay here's my chapter.**

**Redwingjohn: Then mine.**

**Ranger24: Mine are better written.**

**Redwingjohn: Oyi!**

* * *

Dark Apprentice.

Disclaimer: We own nothing.

Over the lush and jungle covered world of Sanghellios a dozen massive Imperial Battlestars had the planet surrounded. Out of the flight bay of one of massive ships came a single angular shuttle ship. It flew down into the planets atmosphere closing in on a long river bed surrounded by massive trees.

As it did however several purple aircraft shot past being chased by several imperial fighters. Explosions rocked about it as bursts of blue plasma shot through the sky! The shuttle managed to reach the ground however.

It touched down in a clearing surrounded by bodies. They were a mix of the empire's feared white armored Wyoming troopers, with battle rifles at their sides. Mixed among them were the hulking bodies of the powerful Sanghellie warriors. They wore a rainbow of armor colors and their vast array of weapons lay strewn amongst their bodies.

The Sanghelli, reptile like alien's who had fought alongside the Republic during the clone wars, and had been loyal in the early days of the empire, had risen in revolt against the Empire's pro-human anti alien policy. They had many warriors but the Empire was bringing the full fist of its fury down on the Sanghelli.

The shuttles underside loading ramp dropped with a hiss. When the ramp touched down massive black boots stepped down the ramp. Standing there, wearing a black EVA helmet, a black cape, and black armor, was the powerful and feared sith lord Darth Madara. With a hiss of breath out of mist he stepped onto the dirt.

He made his way along as several Wyoming troopers ran past. One was struck by a plasma bolt and with a cry and fell dead. Another took a bolt to the face.

As he walked along a soldier in red armor ran over to him. He was missing his helmet and had white hair. This was Commander Sarge. Sarge ducked as another plasma bolt shot over his head.

"Um… Lord Madara. We were ambushed on arrival but I have the situation under…" He suddenly clutched at his throat gasping as Madara came to a halt.

"I don't have time for your foolish banter and failures commander." He growled.

"Please sir kill Grif first!" Sarge cried out as Madara suddenly released him and Sarge fell to the ground.

"I'm here on a mission of my own." Madara said making his way onward.

He soon arrived at a wooden gate where several Sanghelli were having a gun fight with several Wyoming troopers. He raised his right hand and a small metal tube shot to his hand. He gripped the tube and switched it on. With a hiss a bright red beam shot out and the sanghelli gave several wort wort worts of fear.

Then he moved forward and the Sanghelli opened fire on him but he swung his weapon reflecting every shot back at the sanghelli. They cried out in pain as they were flung back as the blasts hit them. As each one fell dead the Wyoming troopers gave a cheer.

Then Madara switched of his weapons before he brought his hands together and hurled a blast of energy at the wooden gate which shattered the gate! Slivers of wooden went flying everywhere to the forest.

He made his way along encountering more and more sanghelli, some wielding glowing energy swords but he cut the down with out much trouble. All around him Wyoming troopers fell killed by Sanghelli. But he soon came upon around twelve Wyoming troopers cowering behind a rock.

"What the hell are you all doing?" He asked.

"Well sir, we seem to be pinned down by that blighter over there." Said one of the Wyoming troopers pointing over the rock at one sanghellie with a plasma pistol. Madara took one look at the sanghelli and raised his hand. The sanghelli gave a cry as he was raised high into the air and then hurled at a tree.

"Wow thanks mate…" The Wyoming troopers.

Suddenly he gave a cry as he was raised up high and then sent flying into his comrades all the way off the cliff and to there deaths. Two others watching glanced at each other.

"Worst day-shift manager ever." One said to the other.

He arrived at a lift and two sanghelli in jet black armor charged him swords drawn! He grabbed one with the force and hurled him into the far wall! The second swung at him but he slashed off it's legs and then impaled it to wall. It cried out in pain grabbing at his arms but he beheaded it with a sweeping stroke. The lift began to crawl.

Madara continued along onto a large series of wooden bridges. Dozens of sanghelli charged him but he slew them without difficulty. As he made his way to one bridge a fight smashed into it cutting him off. With a growl of annoyance he moved on to the longer bridges were several sanghelli fired at him with Beam rifles. He raised his weapon and hurled it at the aliens! With a cry one fell dead and with a flick of his wrist it slashed through the rest of the aliens on the bridge.

Finally he cleared the bridges, dozens of sanghelli lay dead behind him. With the force he blasted apart the wooden barrier before him. A dozen sanghelli ran at him and he gave a growl of annoyance.

"I don't have time for this." He muttered raising his lightsaber.

The sanghelli ran at him and with ease he cut them down slicing off limbs and smashing weapons. Then a gold armored sanghelli leaped down at him and ignited, not one but two energy swords! With a roar it charged him! It swung at him with its blades but he blocked the strokes. Then with a twirl of his blades he slashed off it's hands and beheaded it.

He continued up the path and two Wyoming troopers ran up beside him. They approached a large hut adorned with black flags on which were red fire balls. Out of the door emerged an old man with a brown hood and robe. He was short and seemed rather displeased at the sight of Darth Madara.

"Dark lord!" He proclaimed as he approached the bottom of huts ramp. "What ever you are looking for you won't find it here!"

Madara raised his lightsaber threateningly.

"You cannot hide yourself from me jedi." He said.

"Turn back!" The old man shouted.

Suddenly the old man brought up his hand and there was a blast sending the two Wyoming troopers flying. Madara however raised his hand and held his ground. Realizing that this fight wouldn't be so easy the old man brought out his own tube like weapon and flicked it on. A blue beam shot forth and he swung it to a ready grip.

The two squared off before Madara stepped forward and the two clashed blades! With a crackle both held their ground but then Madara increased pressure. Then the old man faltered and Madara grabbed him by the throat lifted him into the air and hurled him to the ground! The old man rolled to his feet switching his lightsaber back on and sending another blast of force energy at Madara.

Madara side stepped and the blast shattered a near by tree. Then Madara countered with his own blast and sent the old man flying into another tree! The man groaned but still got up. As a TIE fighter flew over he grabbed it with the force and brought it down at Madara!

But before it hit the ground Madara jumped into the air and the shrapnel and fired missed him. Then he unleashed a massive blast of force energy and sent the old man flying again! The man gathered his power again and fired another blast at Madara. This time the dark lord couldn't dodge the blast and hit a rock with a grunt of pain. The old man however was clearly worn out and slowed down a great deal.

Madara vengefully attacked him again! He struck with such ferocity that the old man was knocked to the ground and his weapon flew from his hand. The Madara raised him up by the throat and threw him into a tree before hurling him into the huts porch and then to the ground. Ten as the man struggled to his feet but found himself with Madara's next force blast ready to go. And he was struck in the chest and sent flying into the hut.

Inside the old man struggled to the ground. But he was raised up his neck as Madara entered, he struggled in the air.

"I sense some one far more powerful near by, where is your master?" Madara demanded.

"The darkside has clouded your mind. You killed my master years ago." The old jedi said through clenched teeth.

"Then you shall now share his fate!" Madara said.

Suddenly the lightsaber flew from Madar's hands into a small boy with black hair. Madara was surprised to see the boy.

"A son?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Actually he's my nephew, run!" The old man shouted!

Madara then curshed his throat! The boy gave a gasp of shock. Madara took a step towards him.

"Lord Madara!" Shouted commander Sarge entering with three troopers The first thing he saw was a little boy holding a lightsaber at Darth Madara. He nodded to his men who raised their weapons.

Madara realized what they were doing and he grabbed his the lightsaber with the force and he cut down all of the soldiers in quick succession.

"AH!! Why couldn't Grif have gone first!" Sarge shouted as Madara impailed him.

The boy watched in terror as Madara walked over to him.

"Come with me. More will be here soon." Madara said hurriedly. Boy gazed in confusion at the glowing red beam.

* * *

Several years later that same boy was now much older, wearing red and gold training clothes. His eyes had lost the innocence of youth. One now had a large flame shaped scar on it. All baby fat was gone. His hair was short and messy but it better covered his eye.

"You weak when I found you." Came the voice of his master, Darth Madara. Madara stood before him on the command bridge of the still underconstruction super Battlestar _Executioner_. His lightsaber he moved from each of the boy's shoulders. He had all but forgotten his old name. Now he had a new name. His code name Starkiller.

"Now your hatred has become your strength." Madara continued.

"At last the darkside is your ally. Rise my Apprentice." Madara finished and Starkiller rose to his feet and bowed to his master.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" He said.

"Your training is almost complete. Now you must face your first real test." Madara said. Starkiller looked up in surprise.

"Your spies have located a Jedi?" He whispered and Madara nodded.

"Yes, master Ranger24. He is attacking a critical Imperial shipyard over Nar Shadda. Destroy him and bring me his lightsaber!" Marada commanded.

Starkiller bowed again.

"I shall go at once lord Madara." He said.

He was about to turn and leave when Madara resumed speaking.

"The emperor must never know of your existence. Kill everyone aboard; Imperials and Ranger's men a like." Madara said.

Starkiller hesitated for a moment.

"Droids to?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Madara replied.

"I shall go at once, my master." Starkiller said leaving the room.

He made his way through the piles of crates and boxes all of the way to the hanger where his ship was docked.

As he made his way down the hall a figure with silver hair, five o'clock shadow, icy blue eyes, a red coat, black pants, and wielding an icy blue lightsaber waited in ambush for him. The would be attacker waited until Starkiller had passed before leaping out of hiding with a cry! Starkiller responded just in time drawing his lightsaber, deflecting the attacks then with the force he blasted the attacker to the floor. Then he brought his lightsaber down on his attacker's chest to finish him!

The attacker gasped and the hologram shimmered and transformed into a large green robot, with a sizeable hole in his chest. He pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Aye lad, another excellent dual." The robot said in an Irish accent.

Starkiller sighed and switched off his weapon.

"Seamus, I have to say that you caught me by surprise. I haven't faced Master Dante in years, I thought you'd erased him." Starkiller said pulling Seamus up.

Seamus sighed.

"I was hoping that using an older training program would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you. I'm sorry I failed you again." Seamus said apologetically.

Starkiller rolled his eyes. Seamus was his constant companion; Madara had programmed the robot to frequently try to kill him to train him to fight with leathel force. The Robot didn't even seem to mind the frequent trips to a repair depot he had to make.

"Yeah well next time ambush me right as I'm getting ready for a…" He came to a halt and stopped talking his mouth going slack.

"Master?" Seamus asked curious.

Starkiller was staring at a young woman taking a blow torch to his ships sensor array. She wore an Imperial officers uniform unbuttoned and a officer's hat on her black hair. Some gunk from working on the ship was on her face. Starkiller quickly pulled Seamus behind a crate.

"Seamus." He whispered.

"Lad why are you whispering?" Seamus asked.

"Nevermind who is that?" He asked motioning to the woman.

"Ah yes the pilot. Accessing Imperial Records!" Seamus said as pixels of light shot across his armored body. Starkiller blinked as Seamus transformed into the woman only in full honor ready. Starkiller quickly removed his hands from Seamus's shoulders and then Seamus spoke in what he guessed was the womans voice.

"Captian Mai Eclipse; born on Corolag where she became the youngest student ever accepted there. Commanding officer of the bombing of Harvest with over one hundred successful combat missions before being transferred to Darth Madara's Black squadron. Then reassigned to a top secret project."

"Is there a physiological profile in there as well?" Asked Mai, who they both turned to see.

Seamus disengaged his hologram program and switching to his regular voice.

"Yes; but it's restricted." Seamus said.

"Do you know why you are here?" Starkiller asked, recovering himself.

"Yes; I am supposed to maintain your ship and take you where ever your mission's take you." Mai replied.

"Do you know that Lord Madara killed our last pilot?" He asked.

Mai turned on her heel and they followed her to the ship.

"No but I expect he gave Lord Madara some reason to be angry. I will not." Mai said leading them to the ship.

"Well let's hope so, I'm sick of seeing new pilots." Starkiller muttered, he then examined his trusty vessel.

"What have you done to my ship?" He asked.

Mai came to a halt.

"I've taken the liberty of upgrading the _Rouge Shadow's _sensor's. You can now spy on any suspect ships in the near by systems." She came to a halt noticing the lightsaber strapped to Starkiller's side.

"You are one of Madara's spies right?" She asked disconcerted.

Starkiller turned to face her instantly.

"You don't to know anything about my mission's except where I'm going. Now I need you to make a jump to Nar Shadaa, can you handle that?" Starkiller asked.

Mai glared at him as she walked up the ramp into the ship.

"Of course." She growled.

Starkiller watched her go and Seamus whispered to him.

"Lad if you're balls haven't dropped before now then they had better have just now."

Starkiller whacked him on the head before they clambered abroad the ship.

* * *

**Ranger24: Okay that's the chapter.**

**Redwingjohn: Yep, my turn.**

**Ranger24: Yeah so don't expect an update for a while.**

**Redwingjohn: Screw you. **


End file.
